SWEET SECOND
by Jadenyugi9
Summary: yuya is a reporter and he decide take a rest in a bar there he hear a legend and a song about a sweet girl with name second yuya interested on this legend talk with yuto and shun to find this legend is true or fake and why so much people on heartland city sing this song happily.


**spanish**

hola ya se ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subi un fic pero por desgracia subi un fic en ingles que me ayudo una amiga para esta traducion asi que si queria esta historia en español tendran que esperar algo por que si me gusta y la hare en español ya que es mi lenguage madre ademas creo o podria ser que la version en español tenga ams palabras que esta version asi que si no sabes ingles no te recomiendo leer esta historia por ahora.

 **english**

hello everyone this is my first fic on english a friend help me with the translate so this fic is about zexal but specially for the ship sargassoshipping zexal form 2 for vector but in the end we start with yuto and yuya from arc-v yuto said something about second and start with zexalcest is about zexal form 2 for dark zexal but ist not much.

 **note** : this fic have 5,053 words and is zexal form 2 like fem this history is based in a song from mago de oz also not yaoi but there are angst and death main character.

* * *

 **SWEET SECOND**

Yuya was a reporter with a good job now, he was returning home after having a interview with yugo, a motorcycle user who was having a race with King Jack Atlas at Neo Domino City. After he finished with this job, he needs to return to Miami city, but before he could go there, he needs to rest in another place and that is Heartland City, the city that is on the middle from his city. It's very late at night, so he really needs to sleep a little before going back home, maybe he can send the report by mail, that was his idea so while he was searching for a place to rest, he finds one bar that was very shiny, which caught his attention.

"bar and motel"

Yuya was happy about a motel being so close, where he doesn't need to search more into the night at the city. The tomato boy walks inside the bar and finds a lot of people drinking. A few people stared at him with a weird expression, but after a few seconds, they turn away to continue talking and drinking.

 _"How weird."_ Yuya kept walking and was searching for the owner of the motel, he saw the bartender and went closer to him, "excuse me...where can I find the owner of the motel?"

The bartender smile, "oh, wait right here. I will talk to her for a while, please sit down and do you want to drink something while you're waiting?" The boy shakes his head and the bartender nods, afterwards he goes out and up the stairs.

Yuya decides to look at the place and the bar reminds him a lot of different movies about pirates and west. The place looks like it was made with wood and there was a band playing songs, he felt a little happy while there was two individuals who were next to him.

One of them was tall, having blue hair with green, which was using a blue or purple cloak. He was looking up and down at Yuya while he was staring at him.

"Yuto." the boy called for his partner who was drinking and looking at nothing, maybe he was lost on his mind "YUTO!"

His partner turns around and sees him, "what?"  
"Look at that boy, he looks so much like you."

Yuto looked at the boy next to him and the boy with red and green hair definitely looked so much into him and Yuya feels the gaze, so he looks at Yuto.  
"Umm, something wrong?..."

Yuto snapped out of his fixed gazed. "Oooh, no sorry...my bad, I was looking at you because for some reason my partner said you looked like me."

Yuya looked at Yuto and he realized, he was right when he looked like him, the only difference was the colors and wearing darker clothes.

"Actually, it's weird that you really looked like me, but in Neo Domino City, I find someone else who looks like me too, his name is Yugo and now you..it's very weird and funny."

Yuto heard that name before and then he recognize, "Ahh! That motorcycle boy...uughh, one day he came here making noises and confusing the sister of my partner with his sister, he was very noisy, so please don't tell me you are like him…."

The tomato boy felt very surprised at the reaction from that person, so he giggles and shakes his hands, "nonono, I don't know him very well, I am just simply a reporter and I just interviewed him, but I really don't know so much about his life as if he is a noisy person..hehe."

Yuto looked at him more seriously and then he sighs, "sorry...I was thinking you were very familiar to him or something, my apologise...umm I think it will be good meeting us...my name is Yuto and my partner is Kurosaki Shun and you?.."

Yuya smile and shakes his hand, "my name is Sakaki Yuya, it's nice to meet you Yuto and Kurosaki.."

Shun only waves his hand and keeps drinking while yuya finally sits and talk with Yuto on the bar.

"So yuya, what brings you here in Heartland City?" Yuto takes another sip from his drink and is very interested about this new boy.

"Oh well, as I said I am a reporter and I search for news, the tv from Miami sends me to Neocity to know about the race with Yugo and Jack Atlas and I return from that interview, but is very late at night and I don't think I can find a bus at this time."

"Oohh, you are from Miami city and I understand it's night over there and the time is 11:36 pm. The bus from here to Miami is at 6:00 am to 10:00 pm, but don't worry this place is comfortable and you searched for a motel and for this bar too."

"I can see that I do not drink so much, but I not have so much time to search for more motels into the city, maybe they are more expensive and maybe it takes me so long to find one before 12 pm..heh!"

Both boys continued talking and the bartender comes downstairs to return to his place and smiles at Yuya.

"The owner is waiting for you upstairs, please go up the stairs and you can find three rooms, the first room is the one you'll need to go to."

"Oh thanks and see you yuto." Yuya waves his hands to the boy when he looks at him and he goes up the stairs while Yuto looks at Shun.

"You're right, he looks so much like me, only he is a little more happy and not as must as that Yugo one, but he is a little more quiet."

"I think it's weird how there is someone like you at Neo Domino City and on Miami, the only thing missing on the island of academy is someone like you." Shun drinks more and finish with his cup and he takes another one.

"No way, something like that would be very weird…"

Yuya was smiling and goes down with a key, he walks outside and make a few sighs to them.

"I will return soon."

After that, he leaves the place for few more minutes and Yuto takes another drink while he sees his partner was thinking about other things.

"Don't tell me you can't forget about that incident with that boy with candies and blue hair."

Shun cover his face while having red cheeks and Yuto doesn't know he was, because he was drinking or he still felt shame about that boy fooling him.

That doesn't matter and I just need to drink a little more, I will forgot about that stupid moment.

Yuto wanted to keep talking to him, but then Yuya appears and sits next to them.

"I have returned and I have decided to take a drink too." Yuya turns around towards the bartender, "do you have milkshakes or only milk?"

Shun looks at Yuya with disappointment, "what is this? You are into a bar and you want milk?!"

"Shun please it's.." Yuto wanted to calm his partner and Yuya looks very surprised at him.

"No but's and now drink something you little shit or I will kill you here!"

"Yes sir!" Yuya felt very worried and with fear, so he asked for a drink and the bartender gives one to him, however the boy looked very worry about drinking and Yuto looks at him.

"Yuya, do you like the coffee?"

Yuya nods and Yuto ask for a cup of coffee and change the drink of yuya with him.

"Yuto...you."

"Shh...I prefer this drink and you do not need to drink something you don't want."

Yuya smile at him and they kept on talking with each other for almost the entire night and when it was 1:10 am, everyone was so drunk, even Shun, but Yuya looked at Yuto who was not chatting and he can hear people starting to sing and humming, even Yuto and Shun was humming the song, he was interested about the song and for a few minutes he was quiet to hear the lyrics, but since people were very drunk, it was very hard to undertand the lyrics, but the pace was very good and maybe catchy.

"Excuse me yuto, what song is everyone singing?"

Shun looks again at Yuya with disappointment and Yuya was feeling very worried about waiting to hear Shun yelling at him again for something he did bad, but Yuto calmed him down by hitting him and Yuya was very surprised seeing him act like that, although it worked because shun falls on the bar without moving.

"Don't worry about him, he is okay and for that song, it's a song from this city and the name is called Sweet Second, it was created by Vector or it was said the song was based on a legend.

"A legend?" Yuya was more interested about that song and since he is a writer too. When he has some free time, he writes a book and he is now searching for something new for his book and he thinks by being a reporter, it can help him to find more ideas and inspiration on his books.

"Yes, a legend about the song is called Sweet Second, but the legend is about Vector's wife."

Yuya asks for another cup of coffee, "Yuto, can you please talk to me about this history because I am really interested, I love histories like this and maybe you can help give me inspiration for my new book."

Yuto looks him very surprised, "your new book? Are you a writer?.."

Yuya nods happily and Yuto looks like he was saying the truth, "oh man, I wasn't waiting to find a writer...fine...fine, I tell you this…"

* * *

"This is the truth about second...nobody knows her real name, someone used to call her as Yuma, but the other ones call her as Second, she was a beautiful woman with orange hair with pink bangs, her gold eyes are like real shining coins. She was born here on Heartland City, the place with so much love and she falls in love with someone so dark, someone looks like the counterpart of her and nobody know what was his name or maybe second loves to hide real names, but she use to called her love Darky."

"Both came to live far of the city, close to a beach where they put a bar for both which Darky was happy to be the bartender and Second used to cook for the customers and when it was night, she dances with other maidens. The bar was very popular and everyone loves to go there to look at that beautiful woman and drink refreshing drinks."

"But one day, the tragic day came. The man of Second die because of a heart attack and Darky dies in front of everyone and on the Second's hands..everyone knows about this tragedy and everyone was gone. The bar did not open the doors for one year, a few people used to hear that beautiful woman cry, but she never go outside after 3 months and a few people used to find her buying things or stay on the graveyard all day.

Everyone think she lost herself and she'll never open the bar, so the customer left the place, but one day after one year the bar was opened again, people was thinking about having a new owner, so that the woman will get over the death of her loved husband.

People in the bar was the same, only this time she was the bartender. While the food was getting made, everyone kept drinking and waiting for food. The menu changed this time, it was a double menu, the food was made very early and drinks, but over 12:00 pm, the menu was other one where men was happy.

Soon everyone knows Second was dancing and cooking, sometimes she allows someone to dance with her or taste a new flavor on the food and everyone who's in the office or kitchen takes so much time and even when it was not summer, many maids danced when the owner wasn't there, that was to make noises and avoid hearing the weird sounds between Second and few lucky customers.

The bar continued to have more customers and everyone loved the menu at night, but started to hate the cook, sometimes someone's meal was very cold and another was finding bugs like cockroach, so many stop eating there, but they love drinking only to be the lucky one chosen for that wonderful and beautiful woman.

One day Vector appeared, nobody knew who he exactly was, someone said he was a poet or maybe a singer, but he was hungry and walks closer to Second.

"Excuse me beautiful lady, I am hungry and what do you have to eat?"

Second smiles and she gives a certain food, also a kiss too which makes everyone know she chose another lucky man.

Vector didn't know what that meant, but everyone was cheering him to follow her, so that man would follow the beautiful woman to the kitchen and while he was waiting, she gives a special food, but he never waited for that food on the menu.

Second was giving it to him, something where he falls in love and while Second was showing both love, the music band start to play some music.

Vector was sitting at the table looking at that woman giving to him the pleasure, the man wanted to be next to be fucked by him. Vector, for the first time felt confused, but he start to enjoy this. Second was so kind and happy to do that, but he notice she was sad too and while what she was making was making her happy...very happy, so Vector after he finished with eating the special food, he goes outside happy with her.

All the night, Second have a dance with him and felt very happy with everyone, until she close the bar at 6:00 am and after everyone was gone, Vector decides he wants to know more about her only to realize she was crying at the kitchen in the mornings.

Vector was new around the city and he searched more information about her, but he never finds any good news. The city was attacking her because she was a slut and most of that comment was about the woman for the man, was someone beautiful, but they think she used that tactic to be happy, since she lose his husband.

After Vector knowing about the history of Second, he sees her crying at one graveyard after she leaves the place. Vector knows the name of her husband again, he decides to hide this name for himself and when he returned to the hotel, he realize on his body, he was itching and when he looked at his body, he realized he was itching by fleas or bugs and then when he turned around, he takes away a cockroach of his shoulder and he was terrified about why they have so many bugs, so many than a garden and he realized when he have sex with her at that place that have so many bugs, so he felt upset and decide not to return to eat at that place.

Vector didn't return to the bar for a few weeks and Second kept giving a show to the men and at the same time trying to make herself happy.

Second was cleaning very happyily at the bar when at the entrance Vector appeared, she smiled at him, but he asked her about why she would do that…if she really enjoy doing this to herself… Second felt very surprised about someone feeling very concerned about her.

"Oh, someone is worried for me, how cute...umm, maybe I am doing a good work...heh, you want me to give another special food before the bar is open officially?"

"No, I do not want." he goes closes to her and holds her hands. He looks at their hair, itching too because of the bugs, "I am worry for a beautiful woman like you to be like this…I don't think your loved husband loved looking at you like this…"

Second open her eyes to look very surprised and she take her hands away from him and having tears on her eyes while she looks at him, "you do not need to worry for someone like me.. My life is mine and I am making my work, if you not like it, you can go away, but if you like it please respects my decision!" She was feeling very upset and at the same time with tears because the tears reminds of her husband, worringy for her about something stupid.

Vector leaves the place and she was thinking he will never return again, that boy was different to the other. She always used to thank the customers for her happiness to helping her forget her pain and maybe this decision takes her towards to her love husband soon.

But a few days after Vector appeared at night on the bar when she was dancing, she decides to ignore him and keep on dancing with the customers and smiling. For a few days, Vector was drinking, but he never do other things, more like writing something in a notebook every night. He only goes to drink something and write something specifically about her and she knows it's something about her because he always write when she does something like talking, dancing or using the customer to make them both happy.

That day, Second was very curious about him, so she sits next to him.

"What are you doing every night here?"

Vector looked at her with a little upset expression and she giggles.

"Come on, don't be mad and I am curious about what your doing."

He said nothing and kept writing.

"Oohh, looks like we have a mad customer...how bad at my bar and nobody can be mad hehe."

"I am writing a song."

"Ooohh a song! So you are a singer...hehe, that's good to know about a new singer and if you want I can allow you sing on my bar...heh!"

"Well I will accept that offer."

Second was giggling and not waiting for a answer, but he didn't say anything, only taking her hand and kissing her which makes her blush.

"Wait for my visit sweet second and you can hear my song."

She was just blushing and nods as he leaves the bar for a few days ago. He appears again and while everyone was sitting and drinking, Vector walks in to where the band was and after talking with everyone, they accepted and allowed him to stay there and when he just sits there, he was using his guitar to start playing.

 **SWEET SECOND**

 _This is the history of second_

 _She have a body to sin_

 _She red hair was like the fire_

 _Where everyone wants to burn_

 _And to burn oneself until to dawn_

 _After closing the bar was a lament_

 _To young male to dinner_

 _The other menu was given more into_

 _The fish of the day maybe_

 _Was a claim on juice for ten_

 _For sentence loneliness_

 _Between legs a perhaps_

 _To return smile_

 _To return be happy_

 _Sweet Second, where are you?_

 _Who stealed your youth?_

 _To rent some love_

 _The kitchen was your bed_

 _Making checks of pain_

 _So I know this beautiful maid_

 _When I was hungry, I ordered dinner_

 _She smile happily_

 _and one food she offer to me_

 _Of meals she eat the few di.._

 _..ferent times, I dinner so light_

 _Few places are with menus so special_

 _Went out to suffocate and not was summer_

 _I keep the ring of carmin_

 _Surround the "other" nose_

 _For sentence loneliness_

 _Between legs a perhaps_

 _To return smile_

 _To return be happy_

 _Sweet Second, where are you?_

 _Who steal your youth?_

 _To rent some love_

 _The office was your bed_

 _Making checks of pain_

 _The day passed, the flowers are grown_

 _I never forgot her, because she's still on me_

 _Since that night I have itches_

 _And more bugs than a whole garden_

 _I have leftover dinner there_

 _For sentence loneliness_

 _Between legs a perhaps_

 _To return smile_

 _To return be happy_

 _Sweet Second, where are you?_

 _Who steal your youth?_

 _To rent some love_

 _The office was your bed_

 _Making checks of pain_

Everyone was clapping, but he looked at Second's face and she was having tears on her eyes. That song was represented about her, Vector decides to leave the place while everyone keeps singing the song and while he was outside, Second found him.

"Why did you make that song?..." (Second was next to him stillwith tears)

"Because I am a artist and I want to express this to you…."

"You don't look at me like a slut?.." (Second sees him with tears and hugs herself)

"No...I only see a sad woman who's trying to be happy …" (he rubs her cheek and looks at her gold eyes with tears)

"I.. I… that was sad I…I still miss him so much…" (She start to cry and Vector hugs her)

"The first time I know you, I knew you were someone special and the first night was amazing, you makes me fall in love..But..You can't continue on this way, your body will have the consequence…

"I really don't care, while I can go with him soon, I really do not care what will happen to me…" (She keep looking down and then again, she looks at his eyes with tears)

"I really care so much Second and I did this song, so you will never be alone anymore…"

Second sees him and smile while she kiss him.

"She fall in love with vector and few months ago, they both marry so now she was Vector's wife, but that place she got with her first love, it was infested with lots the bugs and the hater of the other woman closed the bar. After that, everyone never knows what happen to the pair but the song keeps playing in all the bars in Heartland City, the legend said if you keep singing this song on bars you will make this sad woman happy."

* * *

Yuya was excited for that history and he did not realize, it was about 4 am. He was sad and after knowing the song, he drinks more to sing along the song happily with everyone. After a few minutes Yuto decides to leave the place, since his partner was falling sleep and he didn't hold on the drinks.

Yuya keeps singing the song and he goes outside to write in his notebook about the history however he now has a question.

"Ummm...this history was amazing, but every legend has a history or a past and if that's true, maybe that bar exist.. but where I can find it?…" Yuya felt very sad now, who is going to tell the history not that it was there and he not know if he will see him again, "now how can I make this book real?.."

"Excuse me sir, do you want to do a book about this history?" Yuya looked at the bartender who talk with him and he smiles, "yes, that history inspired so much and I want to know what history to make a full book."

The bartender was very quiet and then he went closer to him, "if you want to know more about this legend maybe I can help you, but only at 6 am." The tomato boy accept and nods.

It was about 6 am and Yuya was awake for the entire night night drinking coffee and singing the song until he knows all of the lyrics, he writes all of that song before he forgets. Everyone starts to leave the place and then when he was alone, the bartender was cleaning a few tables, then he makes a signal to Yuya.

It's time sir, please follow me." Yuya was surprise the bartender leaves his outfit on and goes outside with him, walking towards a big hill and until they find a beach. Yuya was feeling very tired of walking for about one hour and he didn't know about what was happening tonight, it was something strange and he didn't want to sleep.

Before he said something, he saw a big house of wood deteriorating. The bartender was smiling and Yuya didn't understand why this person was still smiling and more weird, he never opened his eyes. Yuya went inside the house and he saw a few bugs and cockroach, never Yuya walks so fast until he was stopped by that person who looked over where there used to be a room, but now it was impossible to walk over there because the ceiling was broken and there weren't anymore stairs, but there was a portrait of a beautiful woman with orange hair and she was with someone of dark skin.

"If you want to know all the legend, promise me you will never talk more about this place in your book, I do not want so much people coming here to break the last thing she's got.

Yuya nods and the bartender smile to keep walking and where there used to be the kitchen which was now very broken and the sunshine was in there, showing so many flowers and a grave stone there. Yuya looks at the boy and he nods to allow him go closer to the graveyard.

"In love to my Second-Chan, a beautiful woman now resting well with your love husbands Darky and Vector loved by her son and his sister"

Yuya step back when he realized that was the grave stone of Second and that house was the bar where the legend talked.

"Wait… the.. if this the real grave stone of her and this line said about his son and sister… the legend not said nothing about a son or sister… how.. No.. Wait.. if you know this place that's mean you are.."

Yuya turned around and sees the boy who lead them there and if he remember the portrait if that pic was real that's mean second had orange hair and the boy front him have the hair orange, "you… you.."

"My name is mitchio mokota, since mom and dad never giving the last name my aunt give one."

Yuya felt more surprised.

"Wait, your aunt, you mean the sister of Second...you mean the woman on that bar was…"

"Yes, that woman in that bar is my aunt and the sister of my mom. My aunt wanted to call her fourth and when mom was marry with dad, she got pregnant with me, but few years ago the past of my mom affect her finally and she got sick. Dad was sad because she finally will return with his first love and he will never see her, but mom said she's not alone because there is a son of both and the song he did now is playing in all the bars.

Dad know what mom said and before she died, dad let me live with my aunt. I never know about my mom and my dad because that chat was between my aunt and dad. Aunt still doesn't tell me so much about my dad, but after both loose this place, my mom tried to recover this one and dad did, but he used this place to make the graveyard of her and my other dad Darky so they both can still be on his loved place.

And here.. hehe...mom I am back hehe." Mitchio smiles and went closer to the grave stone to leave flowers, "I bring a friend and I hope this makes you happy."

Yuya was feeling sad about hearing Mitchio talking with tears to the gravestone and then he walks a little more to allow him to keep talking with his mom and while he walks, he sees another portrait, this time was another boy with orange hair and purple eyes and he realize if Mitchio have purple and orange, he was the dad.. so Yuya use his camera to take pictures of the portraits and after Mitchio finishes and wipes his tears. Yuya thanks him and he promises he will get the book soon and after he gets it, he will give to him a copy.

"Mitchio, before I go, can you ask another question?"

"yes, what is?"

"Why do you have another bar?"

Mitchio smiled and looks at the sky, "mom doesn't like to be alone and if I do this, then I can hear the song my father did for her and I love how people sing the song happily because it's like she's still there and even I love it when new people come to the bar saying, what is that song? Or what is the legend and then someone explain to them the legend."

Yuya understands what mitchio meant and that it happend for him to hear the song. He hears the legend. Mitchio is the bartender and he hears the legend of his own mother with the song of his own father . Yuya smiles as he leaves the place and while he says his goodbyes to him, he saw that woman she really looks like so much to her as a sister only with a little more long hair , she hugs mitchio and this one hugs back.

* * *

Few months ago, Mitchio return early to the bar with a book.

"Mitchi, what you bring here?" the aunt of Mitchio looks at him with tears and he was hugging the book.

"It's here aunt.. the book of that boy..." Mitchio shows the book to his aunt and on the cover was the portrait of second her sister, this make fourth have tears whiles she open the book.

Both was reading that book with the title, "History of love on Heartland City, my Sweet Second" and at the end of the book, is the portrait of the pictures that boy take it and for the lyrics of the song where he is singing.

* * *

the end... i hope everyone like this is lika a au about arc-v where mitchio mokota is the love child of vector and zexal form 2 here since the history happen after zexal because zexal 2 and vector die even dark zexal so the season of zexal finish and leave mitchio keep doing the same to hear the history of his mom and this happen on time of arc-v mitchio lives on heartland city and yuto and shun visited that bar yuto just follow shun since he drink so mcuh because lose his sister based on arc-v canon, yuya visited yugo and finish knowing yuto and mitchio so is good.. heh i guess

i hope everyone enjoy and specially you cinnamon ehehheeh

this history will have a part on spanish.


End file.
